


Touchy Feely

by caffeinatednightowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatednightowl/pseuds/caffeinatednightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for 'touchy Cas'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchy Feely

Stupid angel.

Stupid angel taking off for  _weeks_  and not answering.

Stupid angel suddenly showing up again and making him feel….feelings.

He could tell himself it was an effect of being so worried for so long. There was a perfectly legitimate reason he didn’t want to have Cas out of his sight. He was afraid the angel might take off again and…

But that still didn’t explain why whenever they were alone together he started feeling…things.

Things he wasn’t used to.

Like now, when they were driving down the highway to catch up with Sam, Cas was in the front seat, lazily staring out at the miles of corn, and even just that caused Dean’s body to heat up slightly.

It was way too silent in the car. Dean reached for the radio and  _“I’m all out of love…”_ Nope! He switched it off at once.

Silence again.

“So, uh…” Dean attempted conversation. “You think we found something this time?”

“Sam thinks so.”

“Yeah, but, do you—”

“I trust your brother,” Cas turned to him, his eyes so blue and so deep and— “Do you?”

“Uh…” He  _did_ trust his brother, but those damn eyes. Dean quickly looked away, back to the road, heart thumping in his chest. “Yeah, of course I do.”

“Dean…”

“I mean, Sammy’s got all the knowledge of the Men of Letters at his disposal now, right? if he says he found something, he found something.”

“Dean…”

“What?” Dean glanced over to glare at Cas, who now tilted his head like a confused puppy.

A  _cute_  confused puppy.

“Are you all right? Your heart rate is increasing…”

Dean quickly looked away again, his face burning red. “I’m fine, Cas.”

“Are you sure? Dean nearly jumped in his seat as he felt a hand graze his cheek. “You’re burning up. Are you sick?”

“No, I’m—”

Cas continued to lean way over towards him— _way too close!_ — and Dean was about to tell him off when he saw the pothole in the road. “Sonofa—”

_Thunk!_

Cas fell, his hand landing right on Dean’s thigh to steady himself, and he caught himself facedown, mere inches from the belt of Dean’s pants—

That was when Dean swerved over to the shoulder so fast that the car behind them honked all the way past them. 

Dean leapt out of the car, heart pounding in his ears as he stomped on the gravel. That was when the angel teleported to mere inches from his face. 

“Goddamnit, Cas—!”

“Dean, are you sure you are fit to drive? Sam once told me that if you were acting odd, you were probably drunk and under no circumstances—”

Dean held his head in his hands, fighting off the urge to yell his frustration to the sky. 

_Stupid. Fucking. Angel._


End file.
